Bellarke One Shot!
by goddessofbookss
Summary: Is it me or did anyone else want something to go down between Bellamy and Clarke after their argument in 3x05? Nothing explicit or anything. Then Clarke says what she feels and Bellamy is there for her. I totally ship Bellarke, Also this is my first Bellarke fan fiction btw.
**AN: Was it just me or did anyone else really want Bellamy and Clarke to kiss after their argument in 3x05? This is my first Bellarke Fanfiction! please don't hate even if i got a few things wrong or something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100, i just love it. And i totally ship Bellarke.**

 **Bellamy's POV**

"I'm sorry" Clarke said. Bellamy turned around and faced her. He couldn't help but notice the sincere look on her face. "I'm sorry for leaving".

As much as Bellamy hated her for leaving him, and was angry at her only moments ago, his heart melted right then and there.

"But I knew I could, because they had you" she declared her voice shaky.

Bellamy could feel the warmth in his heart expand until he felt it reach the tips of his fingers and toes. The angry face he once wore relaxed, as they looked each other in the eyes. He turned around fully and walked over to her, his eyes not leaving hers. When he knelt down in front of her, he grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of it slowly. Her eyes held unshed tears, making them look glossy and even more beautiful to Bellamy. She latched on to his hands too. Bellamy could see the details of her face so close to his. He noticed just how much and how little she had changed, both at the same time. Her hair looked different, not in a bad way or anything, but he liked it. She had wrinkles in between her eyebrows as she scrunched them together. He wanted so badly to reach out and caress her smooth cheeks, to run his fingers over her pink lips.

She allowed a small smile before saying "I know we can fix this"

Bellamy didn't know why he started feeling so amorous towards Clarke all of a sudden, just in this moment. He liked being so close to her, almost feeling her breath on his face. Bellamy had always felt something for Clarke, whenever they were together; whether it was leading people, or coming up with plans, or saving each other, he had always felt this connection. He just never thought Clarke felt the same. If she did, she wouldn't have left him, right? _But she's back now_ , he thought, _she's holding your hand, and apologizing to you._

"I forgive you for leaving" Bellamy said, looking back up in to her sad blue eyes. "Just promise me you wont do it again." Bellamy nearly sounded desperate; he was on the verge of shedding tears himself thinking about Clarke leaving.

There was a moment of silence before Clarke spoke again, "I have to go back to Lexa, and we need to talk. I need to convince her and the 12 clans not to wipe us out. Bellamy, I want to stay, I have to go first, but I will come back here, I-I will come back to you, and I will make everything right. Just give me a chance to, please." Clarke lowered her head on her last word.

Bellamy was still caught up on something she had said: _I will come back to you_. That's all he wanted, he just wanted Clarke by his side, he honestly didn't want to be in a war, he just wanted to be at peace and live life as normally as possible. Maybe that included having someone to love, and not worry whether they're going to come back or not every time they step out of the front door.

Bellamy, still looking in to Clarke's eyes, brought up a hand, and pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear slowly. He never really acknowledged how beautiful she was until now. He rested that hand on her cheek lightly. He leaned up and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her left cheek. He wanted to stay there and preserve this moment - this calm, perfect moment between them.

He pulled back but kept his face close to hers, there was probably a few inches separating them.

"Do what you need to do Clarke, make things right. When do you need to leave?"

Clarke's eyes flickered down towards Bellamy's lips for a split second before gazing back in to his eyes. Bellamy noted that he could probably spend a whole day just gawking at her eyes.

"I'll need to leave soon then, between now and tomorrow maybe." She said quietly, not yet whispering.

"I'd rather you go tomorrow then" Bellamy said, a small sheepish smile growing on his face.

Clarke smiled back. Bellamy realised he felt so much better when she was smiling.

"Ok then, I'll go tomorrow" She whispered softly, her smile dropped in to a more relaxed face, as if she was comfortable like this, like she could stay here for ever, with one of Bellamy's hands cupping her cheek, the other holding on to her hand, along with their close proximity.

Apparently Bellamy was right, because Clarke closed her eyes and then rested her forehead against his, and their breaths mingled. Bellamy closed his eyes too.

They stayed like that for about a minute. Bellamy spoke quietly, still keeping his eyes shut, "I would rather you never left though, or that I could come with you"

When she replied, Bellamy could feel the heat of her breath stirring on the surface of his warm skin. "I don't think Lexa would appreciate that much"

Bellamy took a loud breath out; caused somewhat by despair, frustration or disappointment he wasn't sure. He started lowering his hand that rested against her soft cheek. Clarke quickly but gently clasped that hand, brought it back to her cheek and said "But that doesn't mean that's not what I want too." She pulled back enough to look him in his eyes. Her tears completely dried now.

Bellamy couldn't help himself, he wanted this so much, and right now, his emotional scale was off the charts. He put his other hand to the back of her neck and tenderly pulled her towards him.

Their lips connected and it was like months and months of feelings were being poured out and being put in to the kiss. Both Bellamy and Clarke had bottled up so many emotions. As leaders, they couldn't afford to look vulnerable in front of everyone, but now, when they were each other's only company; they could feel whatever they wanted to feel. Clarke deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. Bellamy maneuvered his hands to Clarke's waist and kissed her with more force. Clarke sighed which only made Bellamy tighten his grip on her. Clarke ran her fingers through Bellamy's dark locks. He sighed slightly too loudly.

Clarke softly giggled at this, she pulled back to breathe for a few seconds, looking in to Bellamy's eyes as they both breathed heavily.

Bellamy was too caught up with his own thoughts to say anything coherent, so he leant in to kiss her, first on her cheeks, then her forehead, nose, jaw, down a bit to her neck (which she sighed to contently, making Bellamy's skin get goose bumps). He decided to stay on her neck a little longer and he may have given her a hickey. He moved down to her collarbone and back up again to her lips.

Lips still connected, he stood up slowly, bringing her up with him. They pulled their lips apart and looked at each other. Bellamy smirked; that familiar warmth, love and lust filled his eyes, he saw nothing less from Clarke's eyes either. He cautiously moved his body closer to hers, she was flush against him and he didn't want it any other way. He started forwards, forcing her to walk back to the nearest wall where he pinned her against it lightly. His arms travelled from her waist; up her sides and back down again, being so gentle with her, she seemed to be in bliss.

He teased her by grazing his lips over her face, yet not actually kissing her. Simultaneously, he slipped her jacket off of her shoulders and it hit the floor with a soft thud. His fingers glided underneath the hem of her shirt, his fingers on her skin felt amazing. She breathed, " _Bellamy_ ".

He was sure now, that he couldn't be separated from Clarke in that moment, her voice calling his name was enough for him to be emerged in the mesmerizing spell Clarke had cast on him (she was, of course, unaware of this as she was absorbed within her own pleasure executed by Bellamy's agile touch). Bellamy was wondering why he had waited so long to finally kiss her.

 **Clarke's POV**

Clarke could feel how warm Bellamy's fingers were on her hips. He kept going further up her sides ever so slowly, pushing her shirt up as well. Clarke didn't mind the cool breeze she felt on her stomach.

It was only when Bellamy had first kissed her that she realised how much she wanted him to, how much she wanted this. Before, she was concerned about Lexa and the 12 clans, and Arcadia, but now all of those thoughts have disappeared and all she could process was BELLAMY, BELLAMY, and BELLAMY.

She couldn't help but be adventurous too; she moved her hands to his shirt hem (after taking off his jacket) and lifted it, faster than he was lifting hers up at.

They broke away from their kiss for a moment as Bellamy swiftly whipped his shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him, not bothered by its presence any more than she was. He just had his pants on, along with the weapons strapped around his waist, and his shoes.

By this point, her shirt had risen just below her bra. His arms went around her waist as he pulled her as close to him as possible. His torso was so warm, but the contact burned where her stomach pressed against his. They kissed once again, though this time a lot slower, more carful and relaxed. Her hands wondered from his shoulders, feeling his muscly arms, over his chest and his stomach ( _abs_ ). Bellamy's fingers tickled her skin as they grazed over her back and stomach.

In the midst of this, a faint, yet audible growl-like noise could be heard and they broke their slow heat of kisses.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Bellamy and smiled brazenly, "was that your stomach?"

He gave a light chuckle, "maybe it was."

He stared at her. He grabbed her hand and held it between both of his. Clarke bit her bottom lip imperceptibly as they shared glances.

"Should we go get something to eat then? Not many people know your even here anyway, we can go tell them about your situation with the clans." He then proceeded to mumble, "If we hadn't stopped, I would have lost control."

Clarke gave him a huge smile after raising her eyebrow at him again, he blushed a little at which was unusual for him. She had never seen Bellamy like this before; she'd never seen him blush, especially without a shirt on. He seemed so open, exposed and, for lack of a better word, _hot_. His hair was all over the place, but that just added to the look. His chest was going in and out fast and his breathing was heavy, as a result of their fair share of kisses. His eyes seemed to shine, not literally, but they shined with happiness.

"If you don't put a shirt on now, I think _I_ just might lose control" she said.

He laughed at this.

"If you insist princess." He smiled at her, releasing her hand so he can scavenge for his missing shirt.

Clarke pulled her shirt back down, covering her exposed skin. She felt herself blush just thinking about the recent events she partook in, more so when she picked up her jacket off of the floor, and even more so when Bellamy found his shirt. He reached down to pick it up, lifted his arms up as he pulled it over his head. She took those few moments that he was distracted to look at him, to really look at him. She noticed the abundant number of scars littered across his back and sides. And that's only what she could see. Her mind wondered to all the events that had occurred since they had landed on Earth. So much had happened. So many people had been lost.

"I was afraid," She said aloud.

Bellamy turned to look at her. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I still am," She said still on the verge of tears, not sure where this sudden burst of emotion was coming from. Maybe, she thought, that now she had someone to confide in, she could let down her guard, she could let down the walls she had built up so high over all this time.

"What do you m-"

"From the moment we all landed here, I was scared. I didn't know what to expect. I was scared for us to survive by ourselves. Then lots of things happened, and I was still afraid. I was afraid to pull that lever at Mount Weather. You - you wouldn't let me pull it on my own. I was so thankful for that, and I still am Bell. But then I was afraid again. I didn't want to be the person who killed all of those people who trusted us, I couldn't cope, and I guess you may not have done any better when I left, you were probably feeling the same guilt as I was, and I never fully stopped to consider it. For that I am sorry Bellamy. I was afraid when I left here, when I left you. You have always been my ally, my friend. I didn't know where I was going when I left. I was afraid then, and I'm afraid now, of what's to come. I just want to be at peace but I know that that is impossible. I don't want to bear their pain any longer, and I can't take it any more Bellamy. But I also _have_ to bear it for them because I am, or was their leader; I can't feel this way and still be a leader, I can't be weak in front of anybody"

Tears had escaped and were falling down Clarke's cheeks. Bellamy had, during her speech, come right up to her and held both of her hands. He was also crying.

"Clarke," He said in a low, soothing voice. He looked up in to her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid with me. I did feel that way when you left, in fact I detested you for it. But then I realised why you did it. I understand you princess," A tear fell down his face as the corner of his lips turned up slightly. "I understand what being afraid feels like. I know how guilty you feel, okay, because I feel it too." He rested his forehead against hers. "I am reminded of it everyday when I see our people". He uses a hand to brush away some of the tear trails on Clarke's cheek.

"I also understand how we can't be vulnerable like this. I need you Clarke, I need someone who can keep my secrets and emotions safe, and in return I'll do the same. I am afraid of lots of things, I admit it, but I'm not afraid to say that I need you, and if you need me then I'll be here for you. Always."

He gave her a forceful kiss. When he pulled back, her eyes were still closed. He caressed her cheeks with both of his hands.

When she recovered enough, she whispered, "I'm sorry for just bursting out like that."

"Hey, look at me, it's fine. Its one hundred percent okay, okay?" he smiled down at her, raising his eyebrows in a soft question.

"Okay." She nodded, looking at him. "Thank you Bellamy"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck in a warm embrace. She inhaled his scent; it reminded her of the forest mixed with metal and sweat.

They cleaned up their faces, brushed away the tears, and walked outside the room with their fingers intertwined and their shoulders touching as they sauntered along.


End file.
